The Honeymoon
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story The Vacation. When Oliver and Felicity go on their honeymoon, they plan to have a nice relaxing time with one another. Sadly their peace and quiet is short lived when a run in with old "friends" ruins their plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here is the sequel to The Vacation. I've had a whole lot of fun with this sequel so far and hope you guys enjoy it. Some of the things mentioned in this story deal with somethings I have seen from the new Arrow trailers. Also I tried to keep almost all the events very similar to the events on the actual show. For example, after the end of The Vacation, Oliver winds up going through all the events that took place after 3x12 up to whatever lies ahead in season 4. A few exceptions of course is that Oliver and Felicity's road trip only lasted a month and they returned to Starling due to Felicity taking over the company. Pretty much everything after the last episode of season 3 is totally different, but hopefully you like it. Please feel free to read and review. I absolutely love reading reviews and I value them a lot. BTW if you haven't read The Vacation you might be confused about somethings in this story so I would recommend checking it out first.**

 **All right to Arrow and CW.**

"Where in the world did I leave my bikini?" Felicity cried out as she scavenged through her drawers trying to find the article of clothing. She was packing the last few items she needed before her and Oliver headed out on their honeymoon. They were headed down to Miami Florida for a week and then they planned on heading up to New York City for another week before heading home. "I swore I left it in here!"

"Looking for this?" Oliver asked standing in the doorway holding a red and white polka dotted bikini. A look of disbelief spread across her face.

"Where did you find that? I've been looking for that for like five minutes!" She said in disbelief. A wide grin spread across his face as he dangled it in front of him.

"I found it when I was digging through the closet and I thought you might need it," he said as she moved closer to him. She reached over to grab the bikini and he moved it up slightly out of her reach. "Don't I get a thank you or something?" He asked their faces inches apart. She raised an eyebrow and put a finger on his chest. She reached up and gave him a brief kiss while she snuck her arm around and was able to snatch the bikini out of his hand.

"Help me finish packing and maybe there will be more of that," she said giving him a wink.

"Oh really? Well I guess I better get to work then Mrs. Queen," he said giving her a loving grin. Oliver saying her new last name made her giggle. "I like the way that rolls off my tongue."

"And I love to hear you say it," she said smiling ear to ear. A brief silence fell over them for a second as the just stared at each other. "I love you Oliver."

"And I love you more than words could ever explain," Oliver replied. "I love you so much that I put a ring on it like Nicki Minaj once sung."

Felicity about keeled over from laughter. "Oliver, honey Beyoncé sung that song not Nicki Minaj, but I understood what you were trying to say," she said wiping a tear from her eye from the laughter.

"Oh, well as always I tried to make a reference and failed. How many times does that make it now?" He asked knowing it was a pretty high number.

"Umm let's see, you have correctly made twenty five and have incorrectly made sixty eight, but hey whose counting anyway right? Well I mean besides me of course. But hey our flight leaves soon so we need to finish packaging!" Felicity said quickly throwing the bikini in her luggage bag.

…..

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful," Felicity said as they stepped in their beach house Oliver had rented for the week. With Felicity owning Queen Consolidated, formerly known as Palmer Tech, Oliver was able to get his job back and was able to return his status to billionaire. A few days into their little road trip get away after the whole Ra's thing was over, Felicity was called with some tragic news that her former boss Ray Palmer was in a horrible accident and was presumed dead due to the fact that they were unable to find his body. Apparently he had been working on his A.T.O.M. suit some more and it backfired. His death impacted so many that they even changed Starling's name into Star City.

Oliver came up behind Felicity and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Good, I hope it doesn't bring back too many memories of that lake house you stayed at a year ago. We have our own private beach area and I made us reservations at the finest restaurant in town."

"Sounds fantastic, and as traumatic as that experience may have been last year I won't let it ruin my honeymoon," she said leaning back into his chest.

"Good, and did I mention anything about the dolphins tomorrow?" Oliver asked hearing Felicity gasp in excitement.

"Dolphins? I get to swim with the dolphins?"

"Yup tomorrow at two, which means we get to sleep in," he said giving her a mischievous wink.

"Speaking of which, what time did you make that dinner reservation for?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Seven and its only three now."

"Meaning we have some time to kill," Felicity said turning her head to the side to face him.

"Indeed we do have time to spare, what would you like to do with it?" Oliver asked knowing where she was going with this.

"Something along the lines of this," she said as she leaned her head over to the left and met her lips with his. She quickly turned herself around facing him without breaking the kiss. He quickly began trailing his fingers down her back sending butterflies to her stomach. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and Oliver picked her up. She let out a giggle and wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her into the bedroom.

… "This place is amazing Oliver," Felicity said as Oliver pulled out her seat for her and pushed her in.

"Thanks, I hope you enjoy. And might I say you look absolutely stunning as always," Oliver said sitting down in his own seat.

"Well thank you, you don't look half bad yourself," Felicity joked knowing that he looked super-hot and handsome as he always did. _"I will never get tired of that body,"_ She thought to herself.

"Really? Never?" Oliver asked. Felicity covered her mouth and her cheeks began turning redder than her dress. She was about to say something to defend herself when the waiter came over to them and got their orders.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud. Even though now you know I was thinking it, and wipe that grin off your face," she said embarrassed. Oliver smiled even wider and Felicity rolled her eyes. "Oh dear this is going to be a long night."

"You can say that again," Oliver said winking at her.

"Oliver Queen! Are you forgetting that we are in public? "Felicity said looking around making sure no one was listening in.

"I don't care what they hear," he said grabbing her hands and rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "All I care about is spending this beautiful evening with my beautiful wife."

Felicity blushed even harder than before. "And all I want to do is spend this beautiful evening with my handsome husband, but maybe ease up on the sexual innuendos. I mean just until we get back to the house of course. Then anything is fair game," she said giving his hand a squeeze.

"Well I like the sound of that," He said with a wide grin.

"Good, well I…" Felicity started before she was interrupted by a loud "Oh My Gosh" from across the room.

"Is that Oliver Queen," the woman said running over to the table, "Oh my gosh it is!"

Felicity looked at the woman. She had dark black hair and for some reason looked very familiar. "Um yes I am Mr. Queen. Can I help you with something Ma'am?"

"That depends, are you doing something later," she said glancing over at Felicity, "Something important anyway." Felicity stared at her bewildered.

"I do actually have something very important to do later, and that is to spend time with my beautiful wife. Now if you don't mind, would you please mind removing yourself from this table before I have security do it for me," Oliver said pissed off that someone would address Felicity that way right in front of him.

"Whatever stupid billionaire dick and slutty gold digger wife," she mumbled as she turned around and walk away from the table.

Oliver looked like he was about to say something to Felicity to apologize for that woman's behavior when Felicity said, "Number one, it's not your fault that she is a jerk. Number two, did she look familiar at all to you? I swear I've seen her before or something. I just can't remember where."

"You thought she looked familiar? I don't think I have ever seen her before," Oliver said racking his memory.

"Oh well, maybe I'm just imagining things," Felicity said trying to imagine where she could have seen that woman before. "Hey look our foods here."

…

"Did you do it Ann?" Kimberly asked as Ann walked back into the room.

"Yup and they didn't suspect a thing. I planted the tracer right in the bitch's purse. Also I think we ought to try to get some money out of the billionaire before we gut him like a pig. He's pretty rich if he was able to afford that restaurant. One of their steaks costed over fifty dollars!" Ann said approaching Damon and sitting on his lap.

"Good girl," he said rewarding her with a kiss. "It would have stunk if you had lost them. It took us forever to find out they made a reservation there."

"I hope that tracer you bought off of eBay wasn't a bust Kimberly," Ann said playing with Damon's hair.

"It ain't! Here I'll pull it up on my tablet. We can see if they left the restaurant yet," Kimberly said running to get the tablet. She returned a second later with the device.

"Now this time we need to plan out in full detail what we are going to do. We need to get a layout of the house and strike when they are least expecting it. We know the billionaire likes his arrows and I'm sure he can wield a gun too. I don't want to lose another life so let's just be careful this time," Damon said to the two females.

"Sure thing Damon. Hey I got it. It looks like they are staying at some beach house on the western shore line. If you want me and Ann can go and scout it out and get the layout of the house. We won't be seen," Kimberly said excited.

"Alright, be back in two hours and be ready to make battle plans," Damon said happy that everything was going according to plan so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie dokie here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! That premiere was amazing, and I promise I won't mention any spoilers. I will be vague. BUT OMG THOSE LAST TWO MINUTES! I WAS LITERALLY CRYING. I am hoping that it isn't who I think it is or else I will die. I am so terrified! If you've seen it you know what I am talking about. The rest of the episode was super amazing though and I can't wait to see the rest of the season. Whelp I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to review or even leave a theory on who you speculate it is!**

Felicity woke to a loud crashing sound in the other room. "Oliver," she whispered reaching a hand over to find him. Her hand met air and then the blanket. "Oliver?" She asked turning over. The bed was empty on his side. She quickly sat up and heard another loud crash that sounded like it was from the kitchen. Felicity quickly threw the covers off her body and slipped into the first shirt she found. Not wanting to take any chances, she grabbed the pocket knife from the drawer of the nightstand and slowly began heading towards the bedroom door.

She slowly opened the door and peeked out at the living room and the kitchen. The living room was empty, but she heard a noise in the kitchen. She then exited the bedroom and hid behind a wall that led to the kitchen. She peeked around the wall to see red droplets on the white sink. Her heart sank and she immediately thought of last year at the lake house.

She slowly tilted her head back to peek back into the kitchen and saw a knife lying close to the sink with a dark red substance on it. Oliver seemed to be nowhere in sight and Felicity started to freak. A burning smell filled the air and Felicity saw what looked like eggs in a frying pan on the stove burning. Not wanting the house to catch fire, she quickly looked around the room for any signs of movement and then quickly darted to the pan. She took it off the stove and turned the burner off. She put the pan aside and walked over to the sink. It was definitely blood and Felicity quickly put her hand over her mouth to prevent her from emitting a scream.

A hand appeared on Felicity's shoulder and she about screamed. She readied her small knife and was about to swing when a familiar voice sounded. "Felicity, are you okay? Did I wake you?"

Felicity turned around and gasped in excitement. She dropped the knife and gave him a big hug. "You scared the crap out of me," she said resting her head on his chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his back.

After a second Oliver patted her on the back and asked confused, "Why? What is going on?" Felicity took her head off his chest and looked up at him.

"I woke up to a loud noise and come out to the kitchen to find food burning, blood in the sink, and a bloody knife, so why don't you tell me what happened. Why is there a bloody knife?" Felicity asked looking him in the eyes.

"I was chopping something up when I missed the food and sliced my finger open. I rinsed it off and quickly went and stitched it up myself. The loud noise was me accidently knocking over something when I flinched. I didn't mean to wake you up," He said showing her his finger.

Felicity breathed out a sigh of relief and took a minute to collect herself. "Felicity are you sure you are okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine just give me a minute. I guess I'm really not what truly over happened last year. I just saw the blood and the knife and you were missing and my brain automatically thought you were in danger," Felicity said trying to shake it off.

"Hey look at me," he instructed. Felicity raised her head and looked up at him. "I will not let anyone hurt you. Last year was a freak accident and who knows where those hicks wound up. We are on our honeymoon so let's think happy thoughts. Like this, he said leaning his head down and giving her a soft reassuring kiss.

"Thank you Oliver," Felicity whispered as she enjoyed Oliver's embrace in his safe and sheltering arms. "Oh and by the way, your cooking skills just went all the way from Master Chef down to Felicity level."

"You sure? I think my burnt eggs may taste better than some of those Omelets you whipped up on our road trip," Oliver said earning a playfully shocked look from Felicity's face. "I'm kidding. Would you like to go and get something for breakfast since a homemade one seems out of the question right now?"

"Yes please I am starving. Fearing for your life seems to build up a mighty appetite," she said loving his suggestion.

"Well unless you plan on going out in just my shirt, I think we need to get ready first," Oliver said smiling at her.

"It'll conserve more water if you join me," she said tracing a finger over his shirt.

"Since when did you become such a conservationist?"

"Ten seconds ago," she answered earning an eyebrow raise.

"God I love you," he said following her to the shower.

…

"That was an excellent idea Kimberly. Those cameras will come in handy. We can watch every move they make and get a lay out of the house at the same time," Damon said as they looked on Kimberly's tablet at all the hidden cameras they had placed around the beach house while Oliver and Felicity were sleeping. "But did you have to put one in the bathroom? I really don't want to see that."

"Oh Damon quit being such a drag, it is their honeymoon after all," Ann said sarcastically shutting off Kimberly's tablet. "So what's the game plan?"

"We will strike tomorrow night when they are both sleeping. Weaken the man to where he can't walk or fight back and let him watch as we slowly torture and kill the blond. After we finish with her, we will eliminate him in the same way; slow and painful," Damon said sounding confident.

…

"Oliver, those dolphins were amazing!" Felicity said as they walked into the beach house. "Sadly I didn't get to ride one, but their skin felt so smooth!"

"It definitely beats some of the sharks I saw in the ocean," Oliver added.

"Were the big? Like Great Whites or something?" Felicity asked intrigued.

"I saw a few of them and I saw some hammerheads too," Oliver said taking his towel off his shoulder and throwing it on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"That's awesome, although I'm sure it wasn't really awesome for you because you were stranded on the ocean," Felicity said taking down her pony tail and letting her wet hair flop out.

"Yeah it was pretty terrifying for a billionaire party boy to face danger for the first time in his life," Oliver remarked thinking back.

"Yeah I bet that was a real eye opener, but hey look where you ended up. You are an amazing human being Oliver Queen and you have someone who loves you very much," Felicity said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I knew that dolphin was checking me out," Oliver said jokingly earning a slap on the arm from Felicity.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, are you cheating on me with a Porpoise?" Felicity asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You caught me, that damn tail fin is just too much for me to resist," he said grabbing both of Felicity's hands and intertwining their fingers. "But you don't have to worry, I'm over her. You're a better catch than her."

"Nice save, now how about you order some food Mr Dolphin Lover while I go and freshen up," Felicity said giving his hands a squeeze.

"Sure thing, what's on the menu tonight my Queen?" Oliver said earning an eyebrow raise for the play on words.

"I am really craving Chinese takeout; like some sweet and sour chicken and eggrolls, and some rice!" Felicity said becoming even hungrier than before.

"I'm always down for Chinese. Would you like to watch a movie or something as well?" Oliver asked.

"Well I may have secretly packed along the new Avengers movie that you haven't see as a surprise. Maybe after I get out we can cuddle, eat, and watch it together?" Felicity said seeing a grin spread across his face.

"That would be absolutely amazing, but no ogling the men in the tights," he ordered.

"What are you jealous? You can have an affair with Flipper but I can't stare at the drop-dead gorgeous Captain Dorito?" Felicity questioned.

"Captain Dorito?" He asked dumbfounded.

"It's a tumblr thing, you wouldn't understand. Anyway I'm just kidding. I would take you doing the salmon ladder over Captain America any day," Felicity said giving him a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"Alright, well I will go and order us some delicious take-out while you go and freshen up," he said giving her another quick kiss and unwrapping his fingers from hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie Dokie here is the next chapter! So far I am loving this season of Arrow! I hope you guys are enjoying this story and get ready for the next chapter! Love you all and thank you so much for reading this story! Please feel free to leave a review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

Felicity woke to the feeling of something gently brushing her hair. Not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment she laid there and enjoyed the heavenly feeling. Eventually Felicity peeked an eye open to see Oliver lying on the coffee table in front of her. A machete was lodge in his chest and blood was dribbling from his mouth. His dead blue eyes stared coldly at her.

Felicity let out scream and turned around to see who was touching her hair and saw a mask that had haunted her dreams for months. Felicity shot up only to be harshly pulled back down on the couch by her hair.

"Now where do you think you're going little missy? The fun is just beginning," the man said creepily.

Felicity woke up in a panic and accidently knocked Oliver's chin with her head. Clutching the back of her head Felicity took off and ran to the bathroom. She rushed to the sink and splashed some water on her face hoping it would calm her down. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror and a second to comprehend her nightmare. Oliver walked into the room clutching his chin with a worried expression on his face.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Oliver asked concerned. Taking a deep breath Felicity turned around and faced him.

"Just a bad dream. I'll be fine," she said trying to convince herself as well. Oliver gave her the "tell me the truth" face. "Seriously it was just a bad dream."

"Felicity that must have been on hell of a dream. One minute I'm stroking your hair waiting for you to wake up and then the next second you shoot up faster than Barry and knock me in the chin," he said seeing her face cringe when he said "stoking her hair". He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Felicity you know can tell me anything."

"I know it's just… In my dream, I woke up to you playing with my hair. But when I opened my eyes you were laying on the coffee table in front of me dead. The person who was playing with my hair was that creep with the mask from last year," Felicity said recalling the dream. She had her arms wrapped around him tight with her head resting on his chest.

"I mean I know it didn't really happen, but I just have this off feeling that something bad is going to happen," Felicity said looking up at him.

"Felicity, you know I would never let anything happen you. Remember what I told you yesterday? I would never let anyone hurt you. Those freaks are probably long gone by now," Oliver said reassuring her once more.

"I know I probably sound crazy for even thinking that they would show up here. I mean what are even the odds of them finding us out of all the people in the world? I probably am just being super paranoid. I think I just need something to take my mind off it," Felicity said thinking.

"I know just the thing to take your mind off of it,' Oliver said reassuring her. "Follow me." He led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Today we are going to do absolutely nothing. We will watch your favorite Tv shows, movies, and anything else you want to do. We can order pizza or anything else you want to eat. You want it, you name it!" Oliver exclaimed trying to cheer up Felicity.

"Really, you would give me all that power? That could be dangerous you know?" Felicity said beginning to crack a smile.

"I've pretty sure I've seen things that are more dangerous," Oliver said getting her to smile.

"Me with freedom is very dangerous. Oliver, come to the dark side," Felicity said finally calming down from her nightmare. Oliver gave her and look and thought about it for a second.

"Star Wars right? See I am getting better at this," Oliver said feeing like he accomplished something.

"Yes you are. Now what torture shall I succumb you to today?" Felicity said deviously.

"Well let's see, you've shown me Sherlock, Supernatural, Doctor Who, and then Game of Thrones. What else could you possibly have up your sleeve?" Oliver challenged.

"How about the Vampire Diaries?" Felicity suggested with a grin.

"If it's anything like that movie with the sparkly vampires I think I'll pass. Dracula was way better," Oliver said trying to avoid a chick flick.

"Uggh fine that would be too girly for you anyway. Hmm, how about The Hunger Games? Ever seen or read any of those?" Felicity asked.

"Umm no I don't believe I have. Is it about people starving or something?" Oliver asked trying to think of anything to deal with the series.

"No… Well yes but no at the same time… here let me just put it on for you and you will understand," Felicity pulling up Netflix and moving over to The Hunger Games. All throughout the movie Oliver asked questions like "Why are they doing this?" or "How will they both survive?". Felicity would either tell him a brief answer or tell him to wait and see. By the end of it Oliver seemed really intrigued.

"That was pretty awesome. That girl has some pretty amazing archery skills. Wait… is that why you called me Katniss last month over the intercom? Diggle and Laurel gave me the funniest looks because I didn't understand what you meant," Oliver said coming to a sudden realization.

"Guilty as charged, now shall we move on to the next movie in the series?" Felicity said pulling up Catching Fire on the screen.

"Wait there is more? How many movies are there?" Oliver asked.

"Three and the fourth one will be coming out this year," Felicity explained.

"Well then, let's do this."

….

"This pizza is amazing Oliver," Felicity said taking a big bite of her slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Good, I'm just glad I was able to find a place still open and willing to deliver at this time of night. I can't believe it's already eleven. I swear we just woke up like to hours ago," Oliver said shaking his head.

"Welcome to the world of Netflix. It's like a vortex that sucks you in and never lets you leave. But anyways thanks for the amazing day. It really did take away the feeling of danger. That nightmare really shook me up and you knew just what would take my mind off of it," Felicity said finishing her slice of pizza.

"I know from experience that you know how to calm me down when I am stressed or angry. What kind of husband would be if I couldn't relay those actions when you are feeling down or scared?"

"You are an amazing man Oliver and I am so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you," Felicity said snuggling up against him. They had finished the pizza with only a few slices left over.

"And I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I am still trying to figure out how in the world I found you," Oliver said smiling wide and playing with her hair. He gently kissed her hair.

"I think it was a laptop that got shot at in a "coffee shop in a rough neighborhood". By the way you are a horrible liar. After you visited me I suspected you were "The Hood" and of course you showing up in the back of my Mini Cooper bleeding to death kinda supported my suspicions."

"You know why I knew I could trust you when I came to you that first day?" Oliver said holding her hand.

"No actually I don't. Why did you choose me out of all of the other people who worked at Queen Consolidated?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Let's just say in those five years I was stranded on Lian Yu I might have gotten a short reprieve from the Island in Starling City. I had to do some sort of mission and break in to my father's company, and that's when I first saw you. You were talking to a picture of me and my dad. I don't know why but that stuck out to me and when I officially got back from Lian Yu and learned you were still working for the company I had to seek you out and get to know you. Or at least talk to you anyway and find out who you were. You being a super hacking genius was just a mega plus," Oliver said.

'Wow… wait you were watching me talk to a photo of at the time was two dead men and you still wanted to talk to me afterwards? "Felicity asked giggling.

"Yes, now why don't we hit the hay? I might have something fun for us tomorrow," Oliver said vaguely not want to give the surprise away.

"What if I'm not tired?" Felicity asked mischeviously.

"I can arrange that," Oliver said lifting her up and heading to the bedroom carrying a giggling Felicity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter and sorry it took so long I've had a busy week! Felicity was such a boss in that last episode! Just a WARNING for this chapter, there will be some torture. Just thought I would let you know! I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for checking out the story. Feel free to favorite and review and see you in the next chapter.**

Felicity woke to movement on the bed beside her and what sounded like a muffled scream. She tried moving her hand over to where Oliver was supposed to be lying but found something cold and hard was preventing her from doing so. Her eyes darted open to see Oliver being tied up in a chair by two females wearing masks that had lurked in her nightmares. A big gash, probably from a knife, resided on his forehead. Felicity looked over at her hands to see that she was handcuffed to the bed.

"Oli…" She screamed before a gag was shoved into her mouth. This caused her to choke and cough uncontrollably.

"Shut up! You think you have the right to speak in front of us?" The male questioned holding his knife tightly in his hand. Felicity looked over to Oliver in a panic and she could see the anger and fear in his eyes. She could also see him promising her that some way he would get them out of this predicament.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Queen huh? How has your honeymoon been going? From our point of view it seems it has been going great," The man said walking over towards the night stand and pulling out the hidden camera. Felicity's eyes widened in terror as she realized they had been watching them the past couple of days. Oliver screamed against his gag and tried breaking free of his restraints.

"Now, now Oliver is it or do you prefer 'The Green Arrow' ? Don't try to fight your restraints because every time you disobey us, well Ann why don't you show him what will happen," the man said chuckling. The woman named Ann pulled out what seemed like pliers and placed them on one of Felicity's fingernails. A tear slid down her cheek as Felicity screamed in protest. In one quick motion Felicity felt nothing but pain pulse throughout her hand.

"That was amazing! Oh Damon must we wait until he misbehaves? Can't we just start the torture now? If we don't get going I'm sure one of them will break free and take us down or something. I mean do you not watch movies or television?" Ann questioned not wanting her fun to end.

"Kimberly," Damon said tossing her the knife, "you remember what to do with him right?" She nodded and approached Oliver. She took the knife and drove it right into his thigh causing him to release a muffled scream against his gag. His knuckles gripped the chair he was restrained to tightly trying to fight the pain.

"There we go. Even if lover boy breaks out he can't go far," Kimberly said feeling accomplished.

"Hey he moved in the chair. Can we call that fighting his restraints?" Ann pleaded wanting to inflict more damage to the tense Felicity. Damon took a second to think about it before nodding his head in approval. Another fingernail fell victim to the ruthless Ann and Felicity sobbed uncontrollably.

"Can I take off their gags? It just seems uneventful if I can't hear them reassuring each other that they will be okay or their screams of pain. It's just not the same muffled," Ann begged.

"There is seriously something wrong with you Ann," Damon said taking off his mask and Ann's and brought her in for a rough kiss, "and that's why I love you. Yes remove the gags. It's too quiet in here anyway."

A devious smile spread across Ann's face . Damon threw their masks on the floor and instructed Kimberly to do the same. "We have nothing to hide, they'll be dead by sunrise," Damon said as Ann roughly ripped the gag from Oliver's mouth.

"If you so much as lay another finger on her I will kill you all do you hear me?" Oliver shouted furiously. Ann, Damon, and Kimberly all looked at each other and cracked malicious smiles. Ann walked over to Kimberly and yanked the knife out of her hand. She then walked over to Oliver and bent down to where her mouth was right beside his ear.

"You're the one tied to the chair, and I'm the one with the knife," Ann whispered in his ear as she slowly pushed the knife into his shoulder. Felicity closed her eyes and turned her head not knowing how much more she could take. She looked over at the nightstand to see the small pocket knife she had armed herself with previously was still in the drawer. If she could somehow get one of her hands lose she might be able to reach it.

"Ann not too fast! Too much pain and he will pass out," Kimberly said wanting Oliver to stay conscious thought the rest of the night.

"Aw come on he is a vigilante. I'm sure he has had worse," Ann said in protest. While they were distracted with Oliver, Felicity tried wiggling her hand free. Thankfully the idiots must have been in a hurry to restrain her before she woke up because one handcuff was slightly looser than the other. She was able to slip her hand out of the cuff. Cautiously she eased the hand over to the night stand.

"Still we don't want to risk it. Now why don't focus on the original plan; immobilize, torture, kill, and kill," Damon said getting ready to turn his attention on Felicity. Oliver saw Felicity reaching over to the night stand and pull out what seemed to be a sharp object that looked like the pocket knife she was going to attack him with the other day. He knew she needed a distraction or else she would be caught.

"Wait I have a question?" Oliver said praying the distraction would catch their attention.

"Quit stalling, we know you really don't have anything to ask," Kimberly said giving him a cold stare. Felicity began trying to pick the lock on the handcuffs with the knife.

"I just want to know how you found us," Oliver asked looking at all three of them.

"Newspaper article said you two were honeymooning here and we couldn't forget your faces; especially after you killed Clay. We thought we'd pop in and congratulate you on your nuptials in our own special way. I mean it's been a whole year since we last saw each other. We had Ann find out you had a reservation at that overpriced restaurant and we had her pay a visit there and drop a tracer in your wife's purse. That night we followed you home and placed the cameras all around the house," Damon explained.

Felicity was able to finally get the handcuffs unlocked and saw the look on Oliver's face that screamed at her to run. While their attention was still captivated by Oliver, she slipped off the bed and out the door. She headed toward the supply closet where Oliver had been keeping his spare bow and arrows. As soon as she reached the closet and stepped inside she knew they had realized she was gone. She heard them yelling and heard Oliver crying out in pain. She removed her mouth gag and threw it to the floor.

 _"Felicity you can do this. Don't doubt yourself. You need to save Oliver and yourself! Wait have I even used a bow before? I've known Oliver how long and he never trained me to shoot a bow and arrow? Oh well, Felicity you are a badass and will make it through this. Now let's go into stealth mode and kick some hillbilly ass,"_ Felicity thought motivating herself.

"Here goes nothing," Felicity said as she got ready to go to war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet again sorry it took so long to update. I hope this chapter was worth it though** **The next chapter will probably be the last one in this series. I hope everyone is enjoying this season of Arrow because so far it has been amazing. Thanks again for reading this story and feel free to review!**

The house became eerily quiet as Felicity wrapped her fingers with the gauze she had found in an emergency bag she had found in the big walk-in supply closet. She had also found a cellphone. It was an old Motorola flip phone that needed charging in the emergency bag at the bottom. Thankfully there was also a charger with it and she had quickly plugged it up. Whispers and creaks resonated throughout the house leaving it hard for Felicity to pinpoint where the invaders actually were.

A low beep from the cellphone startled Felicity and nearly gave Felicity a heart attack. Praying that no one else heard the noise, Felicity quickly grabbed the phone and dialed 911 for help.

"911 what's your emergency?" The female operator asked.

"Hi, um my name is Felicity Sm… I mean Felicity Queen. The rental vacation home that I and my husband are currently staying in is under attack. Three attackers broke in, one male and two females. I managed to hide in a closet, but my husband Oliver was captured and is being tortured," Felicity whispered hearing movement around outside the closet door.

"What's the address?" The woman on the phone asked.

"301 Amber Drive," Felicity said hearing Oliver scream in the other room, "please hurry."

"We will have a unit out there within the next fifteen minutes."

"Thank you," Felicity whispered hanging up the phone. A heavy object slammed against the door startling Felicity causing her to drop the phone and let out a shriek. The object rammed against the door once again causing the wood to crack and begin to splinter. Trying not to panic, Felicity reached down and grabbed Oliver's bow. She picked up an arrow and loaded the bow and aimed it at the door.

"I hope this works," Felicity whispered as the door took another hit causing the hinges to become lose. One more hit and the door would probably be toast. Felicity was right as one more blow caused the door to fall inward towards Felicity. There Damon stood holding a knife. He looked pissed off. Felicity steadied her aim and let an arrow fly. It hit him right in the arm which only seemed to piss him off even more. He yanked out the arrow and threw it on the floor. She quickly loaded another arrow and quickly fired at him again. This one flew right past him and he let out a gut wrenching chuckle.

"That will be the last mistake you ever make," He said rushing towards her. Felicity backed up until her back hit the wall and she began feeling around for a heavy object. Finding nothing she remembered she still had the pocket knife on her. Damon was right in front of her now and reached out his hands. He wrapped them around her throat and began choking her. She quickly brought her knee up hitting him hard in the groin. His grip loosened around her neck and she quickly took the knife and stabbed him in the side. His hands came off her neck completely as they immediately went to his side. He cried out in pain and without a moment of hesitation Felicity gathered up all the strength she could muster and punched him right in the spot Oliver told her to hit if she was being attacked to knock someone out. Damon fell to the floor unconscious.

Felicity sucked in a breath in pain. She felt like she had just broken her hand. Every time she attempted to move it a thousand needles seemed to stab her hand. She heard one of the females call Damon's name from a distance. Having nowhere to hide, Felicity dropped to the floor and pretended to be dead. She heard footsteps enter the room and a loud gasped emerged from the woman's mouth.

"Damon," Ann said kneeling down by Damon's side, "Damon wake up!" She was shaking him with no success of waking him from his unconscious state. Ann quickly turned her attention to Felicity. She bent down to see if Felicity had a pulse. Felicity quickly punched her in the face with her good hand. This took Ann by surprise for a brief second. Ann quickly recovered and sent a kick flying straight towards Felicity's face. Felicity having barely anytime to react got a face full of foot.

Black spots danced across Felicity's vision as she fought to stay conscious. Felicity knew if she was to pass out now she wouldn't be waking up again. Another blow was received by her stomach knocking the wind right out of her. A sinister laugh was heard by Felicity as she struggled to regain her breath. Felicity was able to see the third kick coming at her and was able to grab hold of Ann's leg and pull her to the ground. Despite the pain Felicity was in, she quickly got on top of Ann and began punching her in the face trying to knock her unconscious. After about five hits she was out.

" _Two down one to go,"_ Felicity thought to herself. In the distance she could hear police sirens. Felicity heard a noise behind and before she could even react she felt a horrible pain in her stomach. Looking down she saw an arrow sticking out of her stomach. Kimberly was standing behind her with Oliver's bow in her hands. Felicity coughed into her hand and blood covered the palm of her hand.

Kimberly threw the bow to the ground and it clattered on the floor. She walked over to Felicity who had fallen onto her knees. Kimberly picked up the small pocket knife that had fallen out of Felicity's hand and onto the floor. She held the knife up to Felicity's throat and said," You know what the last thing your husband said to me before I killed him? He threatened to kill me if I even touched hair on your head. You wanna know how I killed him? I slit his wrists that way he would bleed out a nice and slow painful death."

She pressed the knife harder against Felicity's neck and Felicity felt the knife break the skin. "I think I should make yours even slower. I think I will…" She said before what seemed like a board hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious. Felicity looked up at her savior to see a pale Oliver with bedsheets wrapped around his wrists stained with blood.

"Oliv…" she started to say before she broke out into a horrible coughing fit with each cough brining up more blood than the first. Oliver looked down and saw the arrow sticking out of her stomach .

"Felicity we need to get you out of here now," he said bending down to try and pick her up with what little strength he had. His leg looked pretty bad from where he was stabbed in the thigh.

"Ambulance…. should… soon," Felicity said beginning to fade out of consciousness.

"Felicity? Hey Felicity stay with me. You don't get to die on me. I think the ambulance is here. Felicity, talk to me," Oliver said trying to keep her conscious. A loud noise came from the front of the house and the police began rushing in through the door they had just kicked down.

"Hey Over here, she needs medical attention right away!" Oliver said getting the attention of the officers. A few of them approached Oliver while the other three continued their search for the criminals.

The officer looked at both Oliver and Felicity and said, "Get both of them to the ambulance immediately." Two stretchers were rolled in a minute later and Oliver was immediately put on one. Felicity followed after they broke off the back end of the arrow. Felicity passed out and they put her on the other stretcher and rushed both of them to the ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okie dokie guys here's the last chapter. I actually got this one up early! I'm sure I'll have another story up in a week or two so stay tuned for new material! Thank you to everyone who read this story or The Vacation! Feel free to read and review and see you in the next story!**

Oliver sat beside Felicity's hospital bed. The arrow that had punctured her stomach had caused dangerous fluids to leak around her internal organs. When she arrived at the hospital, they immediately rushed her into surgery. Since Oliver had lost a lot of blood they immediately began preforming blood transfusions and stitched up his wrists, shoulder, and thigh. That had been two days ago. They gave Oliver permission to get up and walk around and every possible second he could he went and spent it with Felicity. The surgery was successful but she had still not woken up. The doctors assured Oliver that she was out of the woods and should be waking up soon.

A nurse walked into the room and began checking Felicity's vitals. She asked Oliver how he was doing and then reassured him that Felicity was going to be okay. After she left the room Oliver sat in there for another hour. He would occasionally brush her hair back behind her ear or rub his thumb on the back of her good hand since her other hand was broken in two places. Looking at her face, he cringes at the heavy purple bruising that had shown up. Every time he looked at her he felt guilty for not listening to her when she said she felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Stop it," He heard her whisper.

"Felicity?" He asked hopeful giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yup," she said sounding like she was waking up from a bad nap.

"Oh thank God you're awake! You scared the hell out of me," Oliver said letting the feeling of relief flow through his body. "Wait stop what?"

"Brooding, I think I literally felt you brooding in my sleep," Felicity said giving him a look.

"Well you know me I'm a brooder. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier," Oliver said playing with her hair.

"Listen to me about what?" Felicity asked being distracted by the wonderful feeling of Oliver playing with her hair.

"That you had a bad feeling. We should have left and just went to New York early. I mean you were right when you said that woman looked familiar at the restaurant. You were right when you had that dream that those freaks were coming back for revenge. I just feel awful because I promised you that they wouldn't find us or that I would let them hurt you and here you are lying in a hospital bed because I wasn't able to protect you. I mean you are the one who actually saved us. You called the cops. You took down to of the freaks. You kicked ass, and I was just tied up to the chair," Oliver ranted. Felicity just let him say what he wanted to say because she noticed that normally he felt a little bit better after he let out everything that was weighing on his out.

"Did you get all of your guilty brooding out or are you saving some for round two?" Felicity said trying to make him smile.

"I almost lost you," Oliver said staring into Felicity's eyes. His eyes were becoming a little watery as he said, "I almost lost you and I just got you. I don't…. I just can't lose you Felicity. After everything we've been through, losing you would… It would drive me insane. I love you Felicity."

"I love you too Oliver and I thought I had lost you too. That Kimberly woman told me that she watched you die. That she slit your wrists and watched you bleed out. That scared me Oliver! After all those years I was finally able to get you and be with you and it was gone in a blink of an eye. But then you were there and you were alive and relief just instantly came over me," Felicity said letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. For a moment either of them talked because they didn't need to talk to say what was on their mind. All either of them had to do was look into each other's eyes and read each other's facial expressions to know what the other one was thinking.

Oliver's hand slowly went up to her cheek and brushed away a tear that was slipping down her face. Their eyes stayed connect and they could feel the tension between each other. Oliver continued gently rubbing her cheek with his calloused hands. Slowly, not wanting to hurt her, he leaned over and gave her a kiss that said even more than their eyes ever could. His kiss was filled with apologies, with gratefulness, with love, with passion, and with promises. It was a short kiss but seemed to leave both of them breathless.

Felicity heard a loud beeping noise and saw that her heart monitor had spiked up. Oliver looked over at the monitor and turned back towards her and raised an eyebrow. She was about to say a smart remark when a sharp pain ripped through her stomach. Felicity muffled a scream as she gripped Oliver's arm tightly with her good hand.

"Do you need me to get a nurse?" Oliver said worried.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea," Felicity said still in pain. Oliver gave her a look that told her that he would be right back and then he got up and left the room. A minute later he walked in talking to a nurse.

"Glad to see you're up Mrs. Queen. I believe it's time for another round of pain killers. And even though you just woke up, sleep will be the fastest way for you to recover. Did you feel anything abnormal about five minutes ago before the pain started? It seems like your heart rate spiked up here for a second," The nurse asked doing a quick once over on Felicity. The nurse then began administering the pain killers into Felicity's I.V. bag.

"Umm, no not that I can recall," she said holding back a smile and looking at Oliver.

"Okay, well like I said get some more sleep and Mr. Queen I believe it's time for you to head back to your own room that way your wife can get some rest," the nurse suggested giving him a wink.

"Okay let me have a few more minutes with her and I'll leave her to get some rest," he said politely. The nurse nodded and then left the room. Oliver returned to the chair by the bedside.

"They got them right? The police got those freaks right?" Felicity asked feeling slightly exhausted.

"Yeah, the police arrested them. They didn't get away this time," he said smiling.

"Good," Felicity said now fighting to keep her eyes from closing.

"Go to sleep Felicity. Get better," Oliver said standing up and leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too…." She whispered as the pain killers knocked her out cold.

…..

"I'm never leaving this place again," Felicity said walking into their home. It had been over a week, but they finally released her from the hospital. She was on homebound for the next three weeks.

"I second that," Oliver said brining in some of their luggage from their abridged honeymoon.

"I just want to lie in bed and eat anything other than hospital food," she said looking towards the kitchen.

"Well go lie down and I'll cook you something up and bring it in to you," Oliver suggested. Felicity liked his suggestion and gave him a quick kiss before she slowly made her way to the bedroom.

Oliver was in the middle of cooking when he heard a doorbell. He quickly turned everything to a lower setting and headed toward the door. He opened the door and saw Laurel, Diggle, and Thea all holding flowers.

"Oliver, you scared the crap out of me! I get a call in the middle of the night saying my brother and his wife are in the hospital in Florida! What the hell happened?" Thea asked as she wrapped him in a big hug.

"Come inside and I'll tell you guys everything," Oliver said ushering them inside. He went back to cooking as he told them everything that happened.

"So those same exact freaks from last year were able to hunt you down and get revenge?" Laurel said pretty much summarizing everything Oliver had just said over the past ten minutes.

"And Felicity saved you both?" Thea added.

"Yup, but that arrow did a real number on her stomach so she'll be stuck here for the next three weeks," Oliver said as he began plating her food.

"That sucks man, but I'm glad you guys are okay. I'm sorry it had to be during your guys honeymoon and stuff," Diggle said.

"You guys wanna come up and say hi?" Oliver asked getting ready to take her food up. They all shook their heads yes and followed Oliver up.

They all set their flowers on the night stand and began sparking up conversations on how she was a badass for saving them. They all talked for a while until it started to get late. Laurel was the first to leave because she received a call from work. Diggle followed closely behind her with a call from Lyla instructing him to pick up more diapers. Thea was the last to leave.

"Take good care of her. She's one of a kind," Thea said as Oliver was walking her to the door.

"I will and trust me I know. Hey before you go I wanted to ask if you were feeling anymore effects of the Lazarus Pit? I know you were starting to feel them before we left and I wanted to make sure you were feeling better?" Oliver asked.

"I'm dealing with it, but you shouldn't worry about it. Right now you need to worry about Felicity," she said leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you Ollie and talk to you tomorrow."

…..

"Thank you for the food. I don't think I ever got the chance to say thank you so thanks," Felicity said flipping through the channels on T.V. to see if anything was on. Oliver had stripped down to his boxers and joined her under the covers. He positioned himself where she could snuggle up against him. She took the bait and he gently began trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

"No problem, how are you feeling?" Oliver asked looking down at her.

"Not too bad. I'm happy were home. I don't think I ever want to go on another vacation ever again," Felicity said still mindlessly flipping through the channels.

"Me too, at least for a long while," he agreed.

"How were you able to get out of your chair?" Felicity said giving up on the channel search and shutting off the T.V. She looked up at him with a curious look on her face. "I mean you were tied up pretty tight and you didn't have anything to cut through you ropes."

"Well when that Kimberly lady cut my wrists she also decided to leave the knife in me like it was her signature or something. She put it back in my shoulder and then left to deal with you after she thought I was dead. I then leant over and removed the knife from my shoulder and was able to cut my restraints off. I quickly wrapped my wrists up in the bedsheets and I made it to you as quickly as I could with that knife injury in my thigh," Oliver explaining.

"Oh, wow, that sounds painful," Felicity said not knowing how to respond to that.

"It was, but I'm sure an arrow to the stomach hurt a lot too. I mean you're the one who was rushed into surgery, not me," he replied.

"True, that did hurt a lot," she agreed. "Did I tell you that I tried shooting your bow and arrow?"

"No, I thought you just beat the crap out of them with your punches and kicks," Oliver said earning a giggle from a sleepy looking Felicity.

"Well I shot two arrows at that Damon dude and I hit his shoulder once and the other time I missed. I can't believe I've known you for almost four years and you have never shown me how to shoot a bow!"

"How about I teach you after you've recovered?" Oliver suggested impressed that she actually hit her target on her first try. He remember that he couldn't seem to hit the broad side of a barn when he first started.

"That sounds great," she said as she fought her eyelids to stay open.

"Hey we'll talk about it more in the morning. For now let's go to sleep," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, good night Oliver," she whispered snuggling even closer up to him.

"Good night Felicity."


End file.
